


Going Home

by redblonde7 (dragons_and_angels)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Betaed, Character Death (Past), F/M, Galaxy Dictatorship, Gen, M/M, Magic Still Illegal, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Wanted Criminals, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/redblonde7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin should have known better than to get involved with the Pendragons again, especially now that Arthur and Morgana are wanted criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reverse Big Bang Fan Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43683) by miss_bekahrose. 



> Done for the reverse big bang challenge. Please check out the amazing art by Bekah! If the link above doesn't work, please try this link: http://miss-bekahrose.livejournal.com/173962.html
> 
> I went a little off prompt but I hope she likes it anyway! 
> 
> Many thanks to Rachel for betaing, but, as always, any mistakes are mine and not her fault.

**Broadcasted: 18:50 04/02/2240**

**From: Channel 19, Galaxy TV**

**Archived: 12:04 05/02/2240**   
  


_May Saradon reporting live from the Pendragon residence. Uther Pendragon, head of the Pendragon company, the number one source of electrical weaponry in the Galaxy, is talking to the police but has refused to make any comment to the press. However, inside sources have told me that the Galaxy Police are investigating a possible sorcerer, Merlin Emrys, that had been employed in the Pendragon home. Emrys had been hired by Uther Pendragon as manservant to his son, after Emrys saved Arthur's life from a magical threat. Whether Emrys saved Arthur's life or whether he was the one who endangered Arthur's life in the first place to gain access to the Pendragon household is yet to be seen._

_Emrys is now missing and Arthur Pendragon is refusing to comment. This is_  Channel 19 _, the number one news channel. Stay tuned for further news._

 

 

**Broadcasted: 09:20 15/07/2242**

**From: Channel 23, Galaxy Airwaves, Galaxy Radio**

**Archived: 08:00 15/08/2242**   
  


_Melanie Ritchie here from_  Galaxy Airwaves _, your number one radio source of galactic news. The news has just broken here in the studio, Uther Pendragon, head of Pendragon Company, has just been killed in a fire at his home. No other casualties have been reported. There are already suspicions regarding the cause of the fire; sorcery has been suggested. The start of the fire has been narrowed down to the wing of the house where Uther's son, Arthur Pendragon, and ward, Morgana Pendragon, resided. Neither can be found for comment although it has been confirmed that they were unharmed in the fire. The Galaxy Police have asked to be contacted if anyone has any information regarding Arthur or Morgana's whereabouts. They wanted to remind everyone that they are not suspects, but their role in the fire has yet to be confirmed._

_If you do have any information, please change your radio to channel 84 and speak directly into the microphone. The Galaxy Police will be informed immediately._

 

 

**Published: 08:30 01/11/2244**

**From: The Galaxy Tribune, Galaxy Newspaper**

**Archived: 08:30 02/11/2244**   
  


_We all remember two years ago,_  Michael Lee reports for the Galaxy Tribune,  _when Uther Pendragon died in a suspicious fire and his son and his ward disappeared. Later examination of the evidence showed that the fire was caused by sorcery, sorcery that originated from Morgana Pendragon's room. Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Pendragon have been wanted by the Galaxy Police for two years. Leads were hard to come by, at least until a month ago, when the Galaxy Police manage to gather the information that the Pendragons had teamed up with another wanted criminal, Merlin Emrys._

_As I'm sure our readers will remember, Merlin Emrys was suspected of sorcery four years ago. He was employed in Uther's household at the time after he reportedly saved the life of Uther's son, Arthur. After his sorcery was revealed, it was proved that he caused the endangerment of Arthur's life in the first place so he could save him and integrate himself in the family. When he was close to the family, he was able to cast enchantments on the entire family, especially Arthur Pendragon and that Arthur was unable to resist the magic. Arthur helped Merlin escape and there were signs of him coming out of the spell after Emrys' and his magic was removed from his life.  But it was not to be._

_There was more heartbreak to come for Uther. His ward, Morgana Pendragon, an orphan whose family has decades-long ties to the Pendragon family, had stayed in his household since she was four years old after her father was killed in the line of duty for the Galaxy Police. He was her last living relative. She seemed a happy, normal, non-magical child, according to her tutors, even if she was too outspoken about Uther's policies. This is all changed when Merlin Emrys joined the Pendragon household. Morgana became quiet and withdrawn and spent most of her time with Emrys. It was regarded as harmless, a small crush that could not go anywhere due to their positions in life, but little did Uther and his advisors know that it was anything but. Without Uther's knowledge, Emrys was slowly charming Morgana, befriending her and showing her the evil, seductive power of magic. The magic corrupted her as it does to everyone and when Emrys was forced out of the household, she continued to increase her power without him._

_When Morgana had reached the height of her power, she continued Emrys' dark work and set the household ablaze after convincing Arthur to help her escape, just like he had done with Merlin so long ago. But this time, there was no Emrys to help and so Morgana had to entrance Arthur to come with her. They both escaped from the Pendragon household as Uther burned to death, faced with the knowledge that his beloved ward had betrayed him and taken his son with her._

_There is light at the end of the tunnel however, because the Galaxy Police have managed to free Arthur from Emrys and Morgana and they are planning to reverse the magic on him. He shall be free for the first time in five years and we shall be able to get his side of the story. Keep reading the_  Galaxy News _for further updates on this story._

 


	2. Merlin

Why was it, whenever he saw the Pendragons, he ended up on the run from the Galaxy Police? The first time, he was accused of treason by Uther Pendragon and had to go into hiding. The second time, Arthur and Morgana Pendragon had led the Galaxy Police right to where he was hiding. And now, he was saving Arthur Pendragon after he had been captured by the Galaxy Police and he wasn't quite sure why. Okay, that last part wasn't entirely true.

Sooner or later, he was going to learn that communicating with the Pendragons never turned out well for him.

Merlin sneaked a peek around the corner and he immediately jerked his head back. The red uniforms of the Camelot unit of the Galaxy Police (nicknamed Arthur’s knights) were easy to spot and easy to avoid. They were known as the section of the police that were completely loyal to the Pendragons, so at least Merlin knew that Arthur would be safe. Unhappy and irritated, but safe. Unfortunately, they saw Merlin as someone that had enchanted Morgana and Arthur and kidnapped them from their rightful home so Merlin's safety was not guaranteed.

Maybe a distraction? He would be counting on Morgana for this but she had disappeared as soon as she had heard Morgause had been captured and would be executed at dawn. Gwaine was somewhere unknown and was now completely useless to Merlin as well. He didn't want to hurt the knights but he couldn't think of a way of not hurting them without getting hurt himself. And he really wanted to stop that if possible.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming nearer to him from around the corner. He froze for a moment before darting around the next corner and through an open door into a dark, empty room. It looked startlingly like a cell except for the mirror that stretched across one side of the room. Merlin scrambled under the bed as quietly as he could which, according to Arthur, wasn't quiet at all when he heard the footsteps outside, but there was no hesitation or faltering in the steps and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as the owner of the feet moved on.

He was about to get out and resume his panicked thinking about how to get him and Arthur out when the room lightened and he halted his attempts. He peeked out only to see the mirror had now become translucent and the light was making the dark figures of people obvious as they moved around the room. He breathed in sharply as he recognised Elyan and Leon, two members of the Camelot unit, as they walked towards the mirror. He froze, knowing that even with the light preventing the two way mirror working how it should, it was very likely he would be seen if he tried to escape from his hiding place and leave the room. He watched as they started to move furniture around, talking quietly between themselves. Merlin caught Arthur's name in the conversation, both Elyan and Leon looking quite upset and Merlin winced. They had been his friends as well and to know that they believed him to be a sorcerer who could violate his friends' minds like that hurt more than he expected, even after everyone he knew thought he was a wanted criminal.  

The door of the room he was in swung open and Merlin squeezed back against the wall, casting a short spell that would make sure that no one paid close attention to what was under the bed. It wouldn’t work properly if they knew he was there but it helped him to remain unnoticed.

"In here," Geraint, a knight who had once been the closest to Arthur, spoke and then a figure was pushed into the cell. They stumbled and fell, allowing Merlin to see the blond hair and scarred face of Morgause. She twisted to face the door and snarled. Even with her hands behind her back, she still made the newer guards pause, although Geraint seemed unphased by the act of aggression. "You will be questioned about your part in the murder of Uther Pendragon and the use of sorcery against Arthur Pendragon. Is there anything you would like to say before we start?" Geraint was businesslike but there was no doubt left about what he thought of Morgause.

"I hate the Galaxy Police and would be happy to see you all burn?" Morgause said  sweetly with a twisted smile as she sat up. Merlin was thankful her attention was completely on Geraint because he had a nasty feeling that if she looked directly at him, the spell would not hold up and there was no love lost between the two of them.

"Duly noted," Geraint replied, his voice bland and dry. "Now, state your name for the record."

"Morgause."

"Last name?"

"Got rid of it along with my father." Merlin had not seen that vein tick in Geraint's head since he had tried to help with charging the guns and managed to shoot himself and Lancelot at the same time. The knights used to be twitchy whenever Merlin held a gun after that.

"Alright, Morgause, what were you doing the night Uther Pendragon was murdered?"

"Normal things. Eating, listening to Galaxy radio and wondering how anyone could believe the drivel they spout, correcting ignorant people on the interwebs about how if Merlin Emrys," Merlin jerked and froze, hoping that neither Morgause or Geraint had seen, "was a cold-blooded killer, then I was a unicorn. Planning on how to bring the Galaxy dictatorship down and then eventually sleeping. The order might change but that sums it up."

Geraint didn't know what to address first. "So, you were not in the house when Uther was murdered?"

"You tell me. You're the one who has a truth spell on this room. Strange how the Galaxy puts sorcerers to death for the use of magic but then uses magic to catch them? Interesting." Morgause's smirk was even annoying Merlin and he was agreeing with what she was saying, let alone Geraint. "No, I wasn't in the house when Uther was killed."

"Were you responsible in any way for the death of Uther Pendragon?"

Morgause leaned closer to Geraint, her eyes glinting strangely. "Believe me, I would be delighted if I had caused the death of Uther Pendragon. I have never hated someone like I've hated him, although the Galaxy hypocrites come close. I'm not too fond of his son either. The only good thing that came out of that family is Morgana and she's thrown her lot in with Arthur and Merlin."

"So, Morgana was responsible for the death of Uther Pendragon?"

"Possibly. As I said, I wasn't there that night. You would be better off asking Arthur or Morgana. What I do know is that when I talked about killing Uther, a righteous killing that would prevent the further murder of thousands of magical kin, Morgana never agreed to it. He was her father, even as he ordered the slaughter of thousands of people through his puppets at the Galaxy Police. And now Agravaine is continuing his fine work. Hypocrites, the lot of them." Morgause sat back and turned her head away from Geraint towards the bed. Her eyes caught Merlin and they widened slightly before narrowing. A corner of her mouth tilted up slightly and Merlin held his breath.

"Can you confirm that Morgana Pendragon is with Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys?" Morgause turned to look at Geraint and took her time to answer the question, just to make Merlin sweat.

"Well, Arthur is here, locked up in this charming facility and I'm assuming that Merlin and Morgana are trying to get him out." Merlin bit his lip. She may not have given him away but she wasn't exactly helping with the 'rescue Arthur' plan. "Together or not, I cannot say."

"Arthur is locked up for his own safety," Geraint said, diverting off the course of his questioning for a moment. Merlin was thankful that Geraint was still loyal to Arthur but that didn't do much to help him.

"Sure. His own safety. And when he tried to explain that he was in danger here, you brushed it off as the ramblings of the brainwashed. When he did not sleep, rather keeping an eye on everyone that came through his cell door, you brushed it off as paranoia caused by those “evil sorcerers”. When Arthur begged you not to tell his uncle that he was here, you brushed it off as the pleadings of the enchanted and told his uncle anyway. And now he is under guard of the new guards, the ones you have had doubts about, because they seem to delight in power and pain and the truth will die with him. _His own safety_. Don't make me laugh." Her words were scornful but she had hit the truth judging by the white colour Geraint had gone and there was a crash behind the two way mirror, like a door had been slammed shut. Geraint's expression was matched by Merlin's own panic spiking. He had thought Arthur safe for now.

"How did you know that?" Geraint asked, his composure now lost.

"Because Arthur is predictable, you 'loyal' guards are predictable and more than that, Agravaine is predictable. If you want to save your Prince, you better get moving." Geraint hesitated, obviously not wanting to do what a prisoner said, but worry for Arthur trumped his pride and common sense and he hurried out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Merlin scrambled out from under the bed and went to the door. He pulled on it but it held fast.

"Well, Emrys. It seems like it's just the two of us now." Merlin turned around to face Morgause, his magic flaring up inside him and turning his eyes gold. Morgause might have more training but his power was greater and judging by the startled and slightly fearful expression on Morgause's face, she knew it too.

Merlin wrenched his focus away from Morgause and focused it on the mirror. The door would be reinforced but mirrors were hard to protect and when Merlin launched all his power at it, it cracked with a sharp sound, before shattering.

"Hurt any of them and I'll make sure you are punished," he warned Morgause before scrambling through the hole in the wall, avoiding the broken glass as much as possible, leaving Morgause with her hands tied behind her back and staring after him.

There was no one in the mirror room but the door was unlocked so Merlin's escape was easy. Stealth was not his best point but magical strength was. The corridor was empty but he could hear muffled shouts from down the corridor where he knew Arthur was being held and he hurried off in that direction, putting Morgause out of his mind.

Merlin skidded around the corner, knocking into a red clothed knight but righting himself quickly and scanning the mob of people for Arthur. There were people in the red uniform of the Camelot unit, the silver uniform of the normal Galaxy Police and the black uniform of Agravaine's unit. Forgoing stealth completely, Merlin yelled,

"Arthur!"

"Merlin!" The answering cry came from inside Arthur's cell but Merlin had also gained the attention of several of the Police, all of whom wanted him dead.

"Hello again," Merlin said cheerfully before shooting a burst of magic that pushed them back along the corridor, moving the crowds of police away from Arthur’s door. The knight that Merlin had knocked into shot at him from the ground, forcing Merlin to duck and run. He was through Arthur's door just as another shot glanced off at him and he breathed a sigh of relief. The sounds of shots carried on behind him as he spotted Arthur.

"You took your time!" Arthur demanded and Merlin couldn't help but grin when he heard that, although it soon faded when he noticed how Arthur was favouring his right side even as he held off two of Agravaine's Police with shots from a gun that he had obviously stolen from one of the guards.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, picking up one of the chairs and using it as a shield. It splintered after one shot hit it, but Merlin threw the remaining pieces at the man with the gun. He made him stumble and Merlin felt a bit pleased with himself. He was good at magic, not hand to hand combat.

"Merlin, grab the gun!" Arthur instructed as he disarmed one of the men and kicked their gun towards Merlin. Merlin picked it up gingerly. "Remember what I taught you." Knowing how to hold a gun correctly didn't help with the fact that he still couldn't aim but Merlin did so anyway. Mostly he just stood there as Arthur shot Agravaine's three men unconscious and used his magic to barricade the door shut so they wouldn't get any surprises from the men outside.

"Your help was appreciated," Arthur said sarcastically and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Don't I get a little credit for not leaving you here in the first place?" Merlin opened the door and poked his head out but quickly withdrew it again after several shots were fired. "Okay, they're still a little mad."

"Why are they mad?" Arthur asked, raising one eyebrow in the superior manner he knew that Merlin hated. "What did you do?"

"I had to get them away from the door! It's not my fault!" Merlin gestured at the door, not knowing how to explain 'your friends think I've cast a spell on you, but they're trying to kill me, but I didn't want to kill them, but I had to use magic so they still hate me and want me dead'.

Arthur stuck his head and, luckily, the shooters checked who it was because no one shot at him. Arthur stepped out, still looking both ways and Merlin stepped out right behind him... only to step back in again when someone shot at him. Arthur cursed and held up both hands.

"Stop shooting at Merlin." He still had the commanding, 'you will do as I say, there is no other option' voice from before as he looked down the corridor. Merlin almost believed it until Arthur gestured him to step out into the corridor.

"Oh, no chance. I've been shot at twice, who's to say they would get lucky the third time?" Merlin protested, hovering at the doorway. Arthur looked frustrated and rolled his eyes.

"Because I told them not to," he repeated slowly as if Merlin was having trouble understanding.

"The fact that you're an arrogant prat who thinks that his friends will stop shooting at the sorcerer that is supposedly keeping you under a spell." It would be nice if he could leave this room. Agravaine's men might be unconscious but Merlin found himself very uneasy in having his back to them. Maybe Arthur's lessons were rubbing off after all.

"Merlin, I would be worried if I thought you were capable of a manipulative, diabolical plan to take over the Galaxy using mind control." Arthur's skill at the backhanded compliment was still unrivalled by anyone he had met.

"You never know, I could be acting all goofy to fool you," Merlin pointed out and Arthur gave him an exasperated look. He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you actually arguing in favour of all the rubbish the Galaxy news spouts?" Merlin thought back and realised that yeah, he was, and maybe Arthur had a point. Arthur saw the realisation dawn and he snorted. "Yeah, no one is that good of an actor. Look, if they shoot, I'll throw myself in front of it."

That increased Merlin's alarm because he knew Arthur, and that was exactly the kind of thing he would do. "No, you won't."

"Fine. I won't save your life by jumping in front of any gun blasts. Happy now?" Merlin eyed Arthur but stepped out into the corridor, ready to duck if any blasts came his way. He was eyed with suspicion by the men in Camelot red (the guards in black were bound and unconscious while the guards in blue were disarmed and being watched by the Camelot men).

"Arthur, are you alright?" Geraint stepped forward, looking Arthur up and down, searching for injuries. "When Morgause suggested that Agravaine was going to hurt you, we hurried here as soon as we could."

"I'm fine, Agravaine has been out for my blood since Father died. Morgause?" Arthur brushed off the concern, even though he knew he was injured to focus on the information.

"Oh yeah, Morgause is here," Merlin jumped into the conversation. Geraint and Arthur turned to him, Geraint in undisguised suspicion and Arthur with an expectant look on his face. "She got captured, although she might be loose now, and she was the one who pointed out that Agravaine is trying to kill you."

"What do you mean loose?"

"Why didn’t you tell me this before?" The questions came at the same time and Merlin had to restrain himself from banging his head against the wall. Someone save him from blockheads.

"When I came to help Arthur, I broke out of Morgause's cell because I got stuck in there when you brought her in. She has probably broken out already," Merlin said to Geraint before turning to Arthur, "and when was I supposed to tell you? In the thirty seconds when you were fighting off Agravaine's men or maybe the next thirty seconds when I was being shot up by the knights?"

The question went unanswered as Arthur looked fed up. "So, there's another person who wants to kill me on the loose. At least she likes Morgana."

"So does Agravaine. Morgana is the safest one of the lot of us."

"Everyone likes Morgana and wants to kill me. Why is that?" Arthur looked curious and truthfully, Merlin did wonder about that sometimes as well. Arthur could be a prat but he wasn't nearly as bad as Uther, and yet he seemed to have all his own enemies that wanted him dead as well as all of Uther's enemies who wanted him dead now as well.

"She's the charming one."

"When you saw her again, you called her a harpy."

"And I call you a prat, what's your point?" A loud whistle broke up the bickering and Merlin found himself tensing up. He had allowed himself to relax with the familiar arguing with Arthur and now he remembered that he was in a corridor with men that probably all wanted him dead but at least only half of them (the disarmed half) wanted Arthur dead. That was something at least. Leon was there, looking slightly perturbed and the vein was going in Geraint's forehead again.

"I think we need an explanation," Leon said slowly.

 


	3. Gwen

Gwen had just put the twins to bed before she heard a knock at the door. With a word, she made sure the twins stayed in their beds before hurrying to the door. She checked the peephole and unable to believe her eyes, swung open the door.

"Hi, Gwen," Merlin greeted her cheerfully. Elyan slammed a hand into his shoulder and Merlin winced in pain.

"No spells," he snarled and Gwen opened her mouth to protest her brother's actions but the solemn looks on Leon and Geraint's faces stilled her.

"May we come in, Guinevere?" Arthur asked, long-bred politeness coming through even with the cuffs over his wrists. "It probably wouldn't be the best idea to talk about this on the doorstep."

"Is it time?" She asked, not caring that there are four - no five people that don't understand what she means. Arthur and Merlin are there and if they say it's time, then it's time.

"It's why we came back," Merlin speaks again and this time, Elyan lets him. "Morgana and Gwaine were going to let you know as soon as we were out."

"Come in, then. It'll have to be quick." She stepped aside and the group of men troop in, Merlin and Arthur looking happy to see her underneath all the seriousness, Elyan looking confused and concerned, two emotions that seemed to be shared with the rest of the knights as well. As well as Leon, Geraint and Elyan, Percival and Pellinore had also accompanied the group, although all of them were wearing dark clothes rather than the eye catching red of the Camelot uniforms.

They trooped through to her sitting room and Gwen spied her children watching from the top of the stairs. She jerked a hand at them to get back to bed before following the knights in. Normally she would offer tea but a sense of urgency pushed her to find out what was going on.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, trying to be calm and collected even as her heart pounded in her chest from a mixture of fear and adrenaline. She always knew this would happen but it was one thing to plan and prepare for it, it was another thing for it to actually happen.

"Agravaine knows about the twins. He knows that Arthur came back to make sure you all got away. The knights now know, sort of," Merlin eyed Elyan here, "that I didn't cast spells on Morgana or Arthur and that Uther's death was an accident. They know that Agravaine is trying to kill Arthur and bring Morgana back as his heir."

"Why does Agravaine want your children?" Leon asked Gwen, and Elyan turned away from where he was glaring protectively at Merlin to stare at Gwen.

Gwen took a deep breath, unable to think of telling what she knew. She had hidden the parentage of the twins for so long, not even truly speaking about it to Lancelot. He knew of course, but Gwen eyed the television and radio with suspicion and never spoke about anything secretive in public. After he had died, she had gotten rid of the television and kept the radio locked in the kitchen cupboard, unless she needed to use it.

"I was pregnant by four months when I married Lancelot." The knights looked unsurprised. "The twins' father is Arthur." Now their expressions changed. Elyan especially looked stunned, looking between his friend and his sister in complete disbelief.

"I think I misheard, excuse me?" Percival asked, looking completely calm. Merlin was staring at the carpet and Arthur was looking between him and Gwen, a very worried look on his face. Gwen wished that she could explain to him, explain how there was nothing between her and Arthur, how they had sex a year after Merlin had had to leave, when Arthur was upset and missing Merlin and Gwen had been painfully in love with Lancelot and unable to say anything. She would never regret that night,especially not when it had produced her children, but she wished it had happened under different circumstances.

"Arthur is the father of the twins. You can see them in you would like," she said to Arthur, who now looked torn between desperate longing and a need to see this matter sorted out. "After we've finished the conversation. I will need to explain what everyone is doing here anyway."

Arthur nodded, a smile curling at his lips and Gwen returned to her story. "Lancelot knew of course, but no one else did then. Merlin and Morgana," a swift nod from Arthur, "now know as well. Agravaine wants them dead, not only because they are Arthur's children but because the magic that created Arthur has been passed onto the two of them."

This was a surprise to everyone. Arthur and Merlin had possibly suspected but Gwen had worked hard to keep it hidden so there was no way of confirming it until now. It may have been regarded as risk, revealing sorcery to a roomful of police but Gwen trusted every knight there and knew that they would not turn her children in.

"Magic that created Arthur?" Leon asked, seemingly by picking one question out of the many questions there were.

"My mother and father could not have children naturally, so they enlisted the help of the sorcerer, Nimueh, to help create a child. Me," Arthur explained and Merlin picked up the explanation,

"Magic cannot create life out of nowhere. There has to be an equivalent exchange, in this case, it was Ygraine's life. With sent Uther on his magic-hating spiral, Agravaine on his kill-the-Pendragons spiral and Arthur on his unneeded guilt spiral." Arthur rolled his eyes but nudged his shoulder against Merlin in thanks. Gwen smiled slightly as she realised that Merlin and Arthur were still the same, even after being on the run. "Magic is in Arthur's blood, even if he can't use it himself, he can pass it on."

"And when Arthur and Merlin talked about time, they meant when they found out that Agravaine knew about the twins' biological father. I'm going to talk to the children before they find their way downstairs on their own and explain to them what's going on. The emergency bags are in the hall cupboard and Elyan, please can you get the albums in the cupboard." Leaving several surprised stares, Gwen swept out of the room, keeping her calm until she was out of sight and then taking a minute just to breathe and shake. She was leaving her life behind, there was no going back after this. If she disappeared at the same time as Arthur escaped with Merlin's help, she would be labelled with the same crimes as Arthur, Morgana and Merlin. She only gave herself a moment, a long moment, to bury her face in her hands and mourn the life she was leaving behind. Her friends, her job, her children's first home, the same home where she had spent some of the happiest times of her life with Lancelot - she was leaving it all behind.

It was a lot to take in and Gwen would probably have stayed where she was another minute more if she hadn't seen Hector and Yvaine's faces peering down at her when she pulled her hands away from her face.

"Oh, you two." She hurried upstairs and swept them both into her arms, difficult though it was now considering how big they had gotten.

"Mummy, who are they?" Yvaine asked, pointing down at the sitting room where the mutters of the knights could be heard.

"Well, you know how Uncle Elyan is part of the Camelot knights?" They nodded. "Well, those are some of the other knights. And Arthur and Merlin are friends of mine from the past. Merlin has magic just like yours and Arthur is your second daddy." It was a lot to process but Gwen was aware of the time passing like never before and it was better to get it out of the way now.

"Second daddy?" Yvaine asked, looking very thoughtful. Hector just looked bewildered.

"Yes, like your friend, Danny from playgroup. Lancelot was your first daddy and he loved you very much. But he had to go to be with your grandparents even if he didn't want to so he made sure that Arthur, his good friend, could be your daddy as well, when he's not there."

"Daddy?"

"You can call him Daddy or Arthur. Whatever you want. But first, we're going to go on a holiday, a very long holiday." Behind her she could hear Merlin moving towards the hall cupboard where the bags were. "Now, can you stay with Uncle Elyan and Daddy Arthur for a little bit while I just get your things ready for holiday?" The two of them nodded and when Gwen let them go, they climbed downstairs without hesitation.

Gwen had kept things sparse because of this moment, so she grabbed an extra bag and filled it with the photos of her, Lancelot, Hector and Yvaine, before making sure she had the twins' favourite toys and spare clothes for all three of them before hurrying downstairs again.

Yvaine was babbling to a very happy looking Arthur while Hector cuddled with Elyan while Merlin held onto the bags. Gwen put her extra bag with them.

"Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Really?" Merlin asked, his eyes sympathetic. Gwen was uncomfortably reminded of when Merlin had to do a similar thing, leaving behind his mother and his friends without a backwards glance or reassurance that he would see them again, while he was wrongfully convicted.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Gwen replied. "Let's go."

 


	4. Arthur

It was a nervewracking few hours. After Gwen had got the twins ready, and he couldn’t believe that he had a son and daughter, Percival and Pellinore had gone back to base to see what was going on and whether it was clear for the rest to go in hover cars to the forest where the spaceship was hidden. It meant that Arthur had some time to get to know his son and daughter, all the while fearing for their lives and wondering how Merlin was taking all this.

"Mummy said you're our second daddy," Yvaine said, looking at Arthur carefully. She had just been talking about playgroup, not even saying her name before she started talking at him. Now she was looking at him like she found him wanting in some way and Arthur felt himself start to sweat. He could not remember even his father being this hard to please, or at least his opinion had never mattered so much to Arthur as Yvaine's did. Merlin was smirking at the two of them from his seat behind Yvaine and Arthur knew he was enjoying this. "Like Danny at playgroup. Does this mean you're going to marry Mummy?" Merlin's smirk disappeared instantly and Arthur looked between Merlin and Yvaine quickly.

"Erm, no," he answered, not sure how else he could answer that, but he couldn't marry Gwen. There were the small obstacles of Merlin, Lancelot and the fact that he didn't love Gwen in that way.

"Why not?" Yvaine demanded. "Don't you like Mummy? She's the best Mummy." Arthur stared at his daughter, the young girl with Gwen's curly hair but his face shape, and found himself trying to justify his decisions to a three year old.

"Yvaine, I love your Mum," Arthur tried hard not to look at Merlin, but he could see that he had his face turned away out of the corner of his eye, "but I love her like a friend, which is a different kind of love to the love between married people."

"Who are you going to marry then?" Arthur had never been in an interview with this kind of pressure. Channel 19 should have just given Yvaine the questions and have her ask them while looking up at him with those big, brown eyes. Add to that, Merlin listening in and he was sure to crack soon.

"Well, if I ever get around to asking him, Merlin."

"What?" Merlin asked, completely shocked and Yvaine swung around to scrutinise Merlin.

"So, you'll be my step daddy after you marry Daddy Arthur," Yvaine asked, but it was really more of a statement. Merlin was the one to look wrong-footed now.

"Er, yes?" The little girl nodded as if that answer was satisfactory before jumping off the sofa.

"I'm going to tell Mummy now," she announced before marching off, Arthur and Merlin staring at her back. Merlin slid down the sofa so he was sitting next to Arthur.

"She's going to be a handful," he said and Arthur nodded. She was going to be exactly like Morgana when she was young, he could see it. Someone save him when she was a teenager. "So," Merlin said casually. "On a scale of one to ten, I think that rated a solid ten out of ten for worst proposal ever." Arthur spluttered.

"That wasn't the proposal!" He was offended, actually offended. He may be exiled and thought to be brainwashed by a wanted criminal by most of the Galaxy, but he was still a Pendragon and that was not a proposal suitable for a Pendragon. "The proposal is going to be done right and properly. I was just checking that it was something you wanted. In the future." Arthur didn't look at Merlin, even as he took one of Arthur's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Well, as long as I get a better proposal than that." Merlin's tone was light but completely sincere and when Arthur looked up at him, the smile was almost blinding. Arthur returned it and squeezed Merlin's hand.

"Percival says we're free to go," Leon said to the room at large, interrupting Arthur and Merlin, although technically, they weren't having a conversation, just staring into each other's eyes. They were one of _those_ couples, weren't they?

In the bustle of dividing everyone into the two hovercars available (Gwen, Elyan and the twins in one, Arthur, Merlin, Leon and Geraint in the other), Gwen nudged Arthur with a sly grin.

"Got it all figured out?" Arthur returned the grin, remembering just how much he missed Gwen. When Merlin was gone, Gwen had been exactly the kind of friend he needed and he missed how easy and calm she was. He loved Merlin and Morgana but there was nothing easy or calm about them.

"Yeah, I think so." He looked around at the house and noticed how comfortable and homey it looked. "Gwen, I'm sorry." She looked at him with a serious expression, the grin gone. "I'm sorry about Lancelot and all of this. It isn't fair to you."

"No, it's not," Gwen said calmly and Arthur winced. "But the time I was married to Lancelot was one of the best times of my life and I am so glad I got to have that before he died. And because of you, I have Yvaine and Hector. And they are worth everything."

"They are, aren't they," Arthur replied as he looked over at Elyan strapping the twins into the hover car. "I'll see you at the ship. And Gwen, if I don't make it - "

"Don't, Arthur, please," Gwen shook her head, looking distressed. Merlin was walking towards them and Arthur knew that he would receive this conversation about as well as Gwen was. He did not like Arthur talking about his possible mortality.

"If I don't make it, Gwen, you take Yvaine and Hector and you run as far as you can, until you're both safe and outside of the Galaxy's reach. I know you'll look after them because I know you, but I don't want you coming back for me if anything happens, okay?" Gwen blinked, her eyes wet. "Promise me, Gwen."

"I promise, Arthur," Gwen said in a raspy voice and Merlin, who had managed to reach them even after getting waylaid by Elyan on the way, looked between the two of them.

"What's going on?"

"Just saying goodbye until we're on the ship," Arthur said lightly and Merlin gave him a suspicious look. He knew that wasn't what Arthur was saying, or at least not all he was saying, but he didn't ask any more questions for now. "Come on, let's get in the car." Arthur gave Gwen a hug, as did Merlin, even with Elyan's narrowed eyes watching their every move.

"See you in a bit, Gwen," Merlin said quietly, before detaching himself from her and walking to the car, Arthur following, trying to get one last glimpse of his children before he had to leave. "We'll see them soon, Arthur," Merlin said to him as they climbed into the car and Arthur had to trust Merlin on this.

After all that worry, the car ride was uneventful. Whenever the car would slow down, Arthur and Merlin would happen to fall asleep or lean down and retrieve something from the floor of the car, obscuring their faces from anyone watching through the windows. Everyone remained tense but they managed to get to the edge of the forest where the spaceship was hidden without a hitch. It left Arthur feeling itchy and worried, because surely it wouldn't be that easy.

He should have known never to tempt the fates, even in his thoughts.

The hover car containing Gwen and the others had just arrived when there was a faint whirr of another hover car and everyone stiffened.

"Get to the tree line," Arthur hissed to Gwen. "Ship is ten minutes walk off the road as long as you keep going straight. Keep the sun on your left. Run as fast the kids can go, carry them if you can. Agravaine is more interested in Merlin and I." Not that he wouldn't kill to get a hold of the children of Arthur, or at least cause their death. The knowledge was in Gwen's eyes and she nodded. "Elyan," Arthur turned to Gwen's brother and he shook his head.

"Don't have to say it. I'll get them somewhere safe." Gwen at first looked unhappy at Elyan's words but then the expression shifted into one of determination. Yvaine and Hector looked up at Arthur with wide eyes and just as he was about to say something, a the hover car appeared with the Galaxy Police symbol emblazoned on the side. As soon as that one appeared, so did two more and Gwen quickly lifted Yvaine and Hector out of the car as Arthur drew his guns.

"Come on, children, let's go to the spaceship," Gwen said and she picked up Yvaine as Elyan picked up Hector. Arthur saw them to the tree line and then spun around as the hover cars landed some distance away. Merlin appeared at his side, tense and watchful.

"Agravaine is with them," he said to Arthur and Arthur turned to stare at him.

"In person?" At Merlin's nod, Arthur resumed his watch of the hover cars. They were sitting there, no one attempting to get out of them. The people inside, dark shadows from this distance, made no move and neither did anyone else. The more time they gave Gwen, Elyan and the children a chance to run for it, especially with the children being carried, the better. Agravaine here in person did not sound good and where were Morgana and Gwaine?

"Up to fifteen people. Against the four of us," Leon pointed out, ever logical, even in times when the odds were against them. Especially when the odds were against them.

"Merlin has magic," Arthur reminded the two knights and although they both looked unhappy at the reminder, they nodded. Magic was an asset in a fight like this. They would just have to go against a lifetime of Galaxy indoctrination about the morality of magic, like Arthur had.

"It would be easier if Morgana was here but she's gone after Morgause. I don't like being the only magic user here, especially when we don't know who they've got." Merlin didn't take his eyes off the hover cars and he had an unhappy frown on his face. This was nothing compared to what Arthur felt his face must be doing after processing Merlin's words.

"Morgause? The reason Morgana isn't here is Morgause?" He knew that Morgause was her sister and that Morgana felt a connection with her especially regarding magic, but he had always thought that if she had to choose, she would choose him.

"Well, Morgana heard that Morgause was being executed at dawn so she went off to try and find her while I was trying to find you. I don't know where Gwaine has gone but he was meant to be searching for you as well." Merlin looked a mixture of irritated and thoughtful and Arthur wanted to strangle someone. Preferably Gwaine.

The door of the hover car opened and a tall, black robed Galaxy Police officer stepped out. Leon and Geraint stiffened even more and carefully angled themselves in front of Arthur. Arthur appreciated how they didn't want him to die but he had trained with them for years, he thought they knew he could handle himself in a fight. He stepped forward so he could angle his guns around Leon and Geraint without risking them stepping into fire. Agravaine stepped out after the officer, who was carrying a very large gun. Arthur was well aware that his guns were probably twice as powerful but he envied the gun, even if it was just for the intimidation factor alone.

Agravaine looked the same as he had before, but this time, Arthur was well aware of his crimes against him and he tightened his grip on his guns. Agravaine walked forward until he was about twenty feet away before Merlin raised his hand, freezing Agravaine in his tracks and causing the Galaxy Police officer to raise his gun. "Don't come any closer," Merlin said calmly, but there was no chance of anyone mistaking the threat in his voice. Arthur suppressed a shiver because yes, he was very interested in Merlin proving how strong he was in front of everyone, but it could wait until they were out of immediate danger.

"Leon, Geraint," Agravaine said in a friendly, casual tone that caused Arthur to grit his teeth in anger. He was well acquainted with the fake friendliness that Agravaine could pull off so well. His father may have been very wrong about, well, everything, but at least with him, you knew whether he liked or disliked you. "I see Emrys has enchanted you too."

Merlin rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion although Arthur was well aware how it hurt that everyone thought he was a serial killer who frequently violated people's minds with his magic. "I see you're up to the same mind games, Agravaine," Arthur said loudly, saving Leon and Geraint from answering. One of the other Galaxy hover cars was starting to empty of Galaxy Police, all dressed in black. "I mean, you did try and have me killed," Arthur continued even as he counted up the number of Police as he kept his guns fixed on Agravaine.

"Trying to save you from this sorcerer's enchantments, Arthur," Agravaine protested.

"Oh, I don't know," Arthur replied. The third hover car's doors hadn't opened on the side nearest Arthur and the rest of his group and he wondered what they were waiting for. "Having guards come up to me when I'm already in Galaxy Police custody, pulling a gun on me and asking what my last words are sounds more like killing than saving." Merlin tensed but Arthur was sure it wouldn't be noticed by the officers, who were lifting their guns to shoulder level and leveling them at the four of them.

"You needed to be stopped before you hurt anyone else," Agravaine said, his palms facing upwards in a gesture of peace, all the while his eyes flicked over the four of them, calculating who he could take out first.

"I think you have me confused with you, Uncle," Arthur sneered and he tightened his grip on the triggers. Everyone was still, just waiting for the command or for someone to make the first move. A familiar head and gun popping up from behind the third car drew Arthur's eyes and he stared before he realised that probably wasn't the best idea. As Gwaine aimed the gun, Arthur almost missed a figure in the black uniform and helmet of the Galaxy Police sneak from behind the third car to the second and join the group of Galaxy officers.

Gwaine started firing, attracting the officers and Agravaine’s attention. The head and shoulders of Percival, recognisable even from a distance, soon joined Gwaine behind the car, with shooting at the officers. Arthur and the rest of his group took advantage of the Agravaine and the officers’ distraction and started firing as well, meaning the police had to divide their attention between the two groups.  

Arthur aimed for Agravaine and the officer with the big gun but he kept his eyes on the officer that joined the black soldiers late, one of three officers that had their helmet on. They were shooting randomly, hitting a couple of the officers when they hit anyone at all. If Gwaine was here, there was a chance the disguised officer was Morgana. Hopefully she could avoid being shot by friendly fire.

Merlin shot a bolt at Agravaine, distracting him long enough for Arthur's shots to find their mark and bring Agravaine down, hopefully for good. The rest of the officers held up remarkably well but the element of surprise (and one of their own shooting them) sent them all down to the floor, leaving nine unconscious people, including Agravaine on the grassy ground.

"Don't shoot!" Arthur called as he saw Leon aiming for the black uniformed officer he had been watching all fight. He halted fire, mostly out of surprise and Arthur double checked every one of the officers was unconscious before calling out, "you can take off the helmet now." He had thought it was Morgana, but closer inspection showed their build was too large and when the officer removed his helmet to reveal Pellinore, Arthur wasn't too surprised. More than a little disappointed though.

"Thanks for the help," Leon said gratefully as he disarmed the remainder of the Galaxy Police and bound their hands. "I thought it was going to turn into a real bloodbath." Percival and Pellinore waved off the gratitude as Merlin checked the pulse in Agravaine's neck. He looked up at Arthur and shook his head.

It was a weird feeling knowing that his uncle was dead. He was Arthur's last living link to his mother, someone who had known her well when she was alive and had seen her grow up. But he had done nothing but hunt Arthur for the last two years, and wouldn't even blink at killing Arthur's children. Ultimately, Arthur was relieved he was finally dead.

"So, what happens now?" Percival asked. "We left enough clues that we could claim that Arthur and Merlin escaped from custody. I mean, it's happened before, it could happen again." Arthur looked up at the knights surrounding him. They were watching him as if waiting for leadership and Arthur felt a rush of affection. He missed his life before, not the pressure or the being without Merlin bit, but the leading the knights bit and watching them develop and grow.

"If Arthur will have me, I would like to go with him," Geraint said quietly and Arthur blinked at him in shock. Actually, he wasn't the only one doing that, everyone was apart from Merlin for some reason. Geraint kept his eyes fixed on the ground, waiting for his reply, and Arthur found his voice.

"Geraint, you are always welcome to fight with me, but you need to understand what you're doing. You will leave a life behind, a life with a safe and free home. It's a big thing to leave behind." Merlin stepped forward so he was almost leaning against Arthur's side and Arthur pressed back a little, appreciating the support. If he could do it all over again, he would probably do the same thing, but sometimes he just wished that it hadn't been necessary at all. Actually, he wished that all the time.

"I know, Arthur. But I fight with you. Always have, always will." Geraint made eye contact with Arthur while he said this before turning his gaze onto Leon. Leon, Percival and Pellinore were having a silent conversation that seemed to consist of meaningful gazes and lots of arm gestures from Percival.

"So, it's agreed then," Percival said and Arthur wondered what had been agreed. It wasn't like that had been easy to follow, even Merlin had looked a little confused and he had the most expressive face of anyone Arthur had ever met. "Pellinore and I will stay here and work with the rest of the knights to get this magical law overturned. Leon and Geraint will go with you and keep you alive and happy until then."

"What?" Arthur asked, honestly bewildered. Gwaine was grinning his head off and Arthur resisted the urge to shoot him. "How did you - what?"

"It's either that or we all come with," Percival said, remarkably cheerful considering how confused Arthur felt. "We're exercising our own free will here, not influenced by magic at all, and unless you say that Leon isn't welcome to fight with you, I'm afraid it's happening." Arthur remembered this feeling, the half-annoyed, half-impressed feeling when his knights boxed him into a corner and pointed out when he was being a blockhead.

"Of course Leon is welcome to fight with me," was all Arthur could say and the knights just beamed at him. Arthur shook his head and turned to Gwaine. "What's happening with Morgana? Where's she meeting us?"

Gwaine looked very on edge all of a sudden and Arthur braced himself. "She's not coming. She told me that she's going to lavender up the Galaxy laws and to brace yourself for the big rainbow finale," Gwaine recited, although he obviously had no idea what the words meant. That was the point of them. When Arthur and Morgana first went on the run together, they had come up with code words. 'Lavender' meant to go and leave the other behind, they had a plan that they would share later and 'rainbow' meant that they would see each other again. Morgana wasn't staying behind to sacrifice herself, she had a plan to do with Morgause and the laws on magic and it needed them split up to do it.

Arthur took in a deep breath and tried not to think about Morgana, tried not to mourn her even before she was dead. He was going to miss her, so much.

"Let's go then," Arthur said gruffly. Merlin took his hand and held it. "I'm okay, Merlin," Arthur said quietly but Merlin didn't let go of his hand. "Hope to see you again under better circumstances, Percival, Pellinore." He shook their hands and everyone else said their goodbyes. It was all a bit of a blur to Arthur as he tried to concentrate on what he should do rather than what he was feeling.

Still holding Merlin's hand, they strode off into the woods, closely followed by Gwaine, Leon and Geraint. They would be okay. He would make sure of it.


	5. Epilogue (Morgana)

"What is this line here for?" Morgana asked Sophie, pointing at a line in her article which Morgana had underlined in red. "We deal in facts, not common opinions." The line in question had listed the person who had stolen some food from the marketplace using magic as an 'evil, devious sorcerer who used his dark powers to enchant the shopkeepers into giving him the food'. It was not only full of bias, but completely obvious about it. At least _The Galaxy Tribune_ was a little subtle about their bias.

Sophie stuttered an apology before darting out of Morgana's office, article clutched in hand for rewriting. Morgana sat back in her chair and stared at her door. Openly supporting magic was forbidden but everyone knew who the supporters were and if Morgana was getting that reputation, so be it. Reporting on the facts without too much of a bias rather than with an obvious anti-magic bias in the Galaxy's official news broadcasters had made her electronic newspaper quite popular, especially for a reasonably new newspaper. Even if people believed in the anti-magic view, it tended to get a little boring when the Galaxy's only view on magic was 'it's evil' and then insisted on stating this view over and over again.

That was exactly what Morgana was counting on.

She shook herself and looked at her computer. She tapped her finger on the holographic screen, highlighting the message she was writing and abandoned it straight to her drafts box. She needed sleep and then she would send the letter to the next politician regarding the possible law about babies being screened for magic. It likely wouldn't pass (infanticide was generally frowned upon) but it was a worrying turn away from what Morgana was trying to achieve.

She brushed her blonde strands of hair out of her eyes and yawned. It was just as disconcerting now when she went to brush back hair that wasn't there anymore, as it was when she first cast the glamour. Short hair was easier but she missed her long, dark hair.

"Miss Abigail?" Morgana looked up to see Hunith waiting up at her open door, a small card clutched in her hand.

"Hunith! Please come in. Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, thank you but I can't stay long, I've got a meeting with some friends soon. I just printed off that latest correspondence from your friends." Hunith handed over the postcard with a smile. Morgana tried not to be too eager in taking it from Hunith but she didn't think she had succeeded. "I really should be going. I will see you tomorrow, Abigail,” Hunith said, giving Morgana a smile before heading to the door.

"Of course," Morgana said absently, unable to take her eyes off the postcard. It was a picture of purple sky with a wisp of white cloud floating across it. Any number of planets had a similar sky and with a smile, Morgana flipped it over.

_Abby!_

_Traveling is going great, even the kids are enjoying it! Al was complaining of too many bug bites but Mary soon set him straight and I think they're treating this as a second honeymoon. The kids are tiring us all out but in the best way possible and Mary has even been teaching them a couple of survival tricks when they're out in the woods._

_Gary says he misses you, especially when Al and Mary are being particularly romantic together and there is no one else who can make the sarcastic remarks needed quite like you. He says I'm useless b_ _ecause I think it's sweet and Lee and Gertrude are too laid back to care about it much. Ed just laughs at Gary whenever he talks about it and then says Gary is just jealous._

_We all love and miss you (and home) and we hope to see you soon!_

_Love_

_Gaila_

Morgana blinked and tried not to cry in the office. It hadn't been a good idea to read it here but she just couldn't wait. She would meet Morgause tonight and see how they were going on the politics side.

She would bring her family home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yvaine means evening star and Ywain/Yvain was also one of the knights of the round table. 
> 
> Hector - another name for Sit Ector who was the foster father for King Arthur in the original legend.
> 
> I was going to do all the way up to when the magic law gets repealed but with Arthur and Morgana convicted criminals themselves, it would be a lot harder and take years. So a bit of an open ending? I was tempted to do a bit where they were having fun in exile but that would just be domestic fluff so wasn't included unfortunately. 
> 
> Also because of my level of procrastination (and the fact that I rewrote this story three times), I made this a lot more stressful than it should have been. But I like the end result, so I'm okay with it. Hope everyone else likes it as well. 
> 
> Again massive thanks to Bekah for the art, I would have never of thought of doing a space AU without your art and I really enjoyed writing this so thank you! 
> 
> And yes, I worship at the feet of my beta, Rachel, who was completely amazing and did all the beta work even when I was awfully delayed in sending her the chapters (she probably won't be saying yes to being my beta again any time in the future). So massive thanks to her!
> 
> Also thanks to the mods at merlin reverse big bang over on LJ who organised this whole thing. That must have taken serious effort and I am so grateful.


End file.
